Description: The Clinical Research Program provides a coordinated focus for interdisciplinary, interdepartmental and interprogrammatic clinical research activities at MSKCC. It is organized into disease-oriented projects and treatment modality-related projects. The disease-oriented projects are programmatically linked with comprehensive Disease Management Teams. A Disease Management System has been implemented that includes 17 multidisciplinary teams, which allows for standardization of care, the collection of outcomes data, the capture of cost data, and the integration and refinement of the clinical research effort. The Disease Management System helps to prioritize and define the disease-specific research agenda of the Clinical Research Program. Though 65 project leaders are listed in the application, over 200 researchers and research fellows participate in this program. Disease-oriented projects include diagnostic and therapeutic activities in Brain Tumors, Breast Cancer, Gastrointestinal Cancer, Genitourinary Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, Head and Neck Cancer, Hepatobiliary Cancer, Leukemia, Lymphoma, Melanoma, Multiple Myeloma, Musculoskeletal Cancers, Pediatric Oncology, Soft Tissue Sarcoma, and Thoracic Malignancies. Modality-related projects are organized in Conformal Radiation, Cytokines, Medical Imaging, Developmental Chemotherapy, Monoclonal Antibody Therapy and Cancer Vaccines, and Transplantation. There are many interactions among projects and programs. In 1995, there were 7212 new patients seen at MSKCC and 1959 accruals to protocols. A total of 59 new patients were placed on national protocols and 1084 patients on local studies. A total of 33 previously treated patients were placed on national studies and 783 patients on local studies. All of the core facilities play a fundamental role in the studies carried out within the Clinical Research Program and are essential to the ongoing research, especially Biostatistics for study design and data analysis. Funded peer-reviewed projects include 11 P01 grants, 8 U01 grants and a large number of R01 grants. In addition, there are 18 training grants and career development awards associated with the Clinical Research Program. External peer reviewed funding for research projects exceeded $18 million.